Katherine Rutherford (c1682-1738)/Child List
Children of Katherine Rutherford (c1682-1738) by John Walker II (c1682-1734) Edit This List Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Elizabeth Walker (1703-1787) John Campbell (?-?) County Down, Ireland see Extended Note 3 for discussion of POM John Walker III (c1705-c1776) Ann Houston (c1705-c1765) James Walker (1707-?) Mary Guffy Thomas Walker (died young) William Walker (died young) Jane Walker (1712-1793) May 1712 (1) County Down, Ireland (1) Jan 7, 1793 (1) James Moore (1711-1791) (1) April 1734 (1) (1) White 1902:32 Samuel Walker (1714-1793) 25 Dec 1714 (2) Newry, County Down, Ireland (2) Jane Patterson (?-?) (2) 5 Dec 1740 (2) VA (2) (2) White 1902:176 Alexander Walker (1716-c1786) Jane Hammer (?-?) See Extended Note 1. Joseph Walker (1722-1806) July 15, 1722 (3) Londonderry, Ireland (3) = 1) Nancy McLung () (2) White 1902:492. See Extended Note 2). = 2) Grizelda McCrosky ( )(2) (2) Mary Walker ( ) Extended Notes 1. Commonly known among Wigton Walkers as "the Hammerite". An alternative spelling (Jeannette Hummer) of Alexander's wife has been provided by an anonymous editor. Phil Rhoton observes on the discussion page that in his 1784 will, Alexander refers to his wife as Janet (Rockbridge Co., VA, Will Book 1, p. 214). She signs her name as "Jennet Walker" on the 22 Jul 1793 consent for their daughter Jean to marry Andrew McMahon (Rockbridge County, Virginia, Marrriage Bonds &c.). She again signs her name as Jennet Walker when she and her son Joseph and daughter-in-law sell the "home place" on 7 Jul 1795 (Rockbridge County, VA Deed Book C, p. 178). The only source for the first name of 'Jane' is White and that is not born out by the documents. "Jean", "Janet", and "Jennet" are commonly accepted as 18th century spelling variants for "Jane". There does not, howver, appear to be a basis for extending that acceptance to "Jeanette", and in any case, there seems to be no basis in primary sources for that usage. See discussion page. Bill 01:55, 11 October 2006 (UTC)]] 2) This seems discrepant with White's information that the family a) settled in Newry, and b) sailed from Ireland to America from Strangford Bay. While it is possible that the family moved from Newry to Londonderry, someone living near Londonderry and sailing for America would probably have sailed from Londonderry itself, or a nearby location, not from Strangford Bay on the southern side of northern Ireland. A departure from Strangford Bay for someone living in Newry is reasonable, given the fact that the harbor at Newry was not readily accessible for seagoing ships c.1726. 3) White 1902:3 says that "Elizabeth Walker...married John Campbell of Kirnan in Ireland." This statement can be interpreted several ways. According to some White meant that John Campbell was living in Kirnan, Ireland, and that this is where the marriage occurred. Another interpretation is that he was from Kirnan, Scotland and that the couple married in Ireland. There is a Kirnan township somewhat north of Newry in County Armagh; there is also a Kirnan area designation for an area around Lake Kirnan in County Down. It is possible that John Campbell came from one of these areas. However, there is also a Kirnan in Argyll, Scotland, which serves as the seat of the one branch of the Campbell Clan, and it is possible that John Campbell came from this area. At this time there is no resolution of where John Campbell came from, or whether the marriage took place in "Kirnan, Ireland", or just in "Ireland". Category:Children pages